<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ripples and Waves by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350428">Ripples and Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Splashes and voices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ripples and Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 31 Days, May 1/carried on rippling waves</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seteth heard the first yell and splash as he rounded the corner. He paused, debating his choices. Normally, and especially at that time of night, he'd scold whoever had decided it was a good idea to undress and scare the fish.</p>
<p>But the night had not cooled off from the day and already more than a handful of students, and soldiers, had found reason to "accidentally" tip into the fishing pond. Under pressure, Seteth might even have admitted that he'd been tempted. He'd certainly done away with an under-layer of clothing not long after midday.</p>
<p>There were more splashes and peals of laughter like bells. Had an entire House decided to cool off? As long as they could swim...</p>
<p>Well, he supposed he could find a place to settle and watch, just in case. There was no need to interrupt, only to assure that nothing untoward happened. The splashing, the laughter rippling like waves...</p>
<p>Perhaps there would be a bit of a breeze for him, if he waited long enough. The water was tempting, but there were far too many reasons why he couldn't just partially-disrobe and dive in.</p>
<p>Seteth found a spot and sat, almost smiling...</p>
<p>To be young...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>